


Relaxation

by Sermocinare



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own methods to relax after a hard day's work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

„Still here.“

Jackson's voice pulled Reid out of the pages of his book, and he looked up at the American, who was leaning in the doorway to Reid's office, an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth. The words should have been a question, but the way Jackson had put them, it was more of a statement.

„As are you,“ Reid replied. Without having been prompted, he filled a second tumbler from the bottle that was standing on his desk, pushing it in Jackson's general direction.

Jackson let himself fall down into the chair opposite of Reid, stretching his legs and lighting his cigarette before reaching for the glass: „Can hardly leave that poor bastard laying around in pieces in the deadroom, can I. The least I can do for him is sew him back together after taking him apart so thoroughly.“

Reid nodded, putting the book down on the table and downing the rest of his drink before pouring himself another.

„Mill, hm?“ Jackson said, peeking at the title of Reid's book over the rim of his glass. „Not exactly what I'd call light evening reading.“

Reid gave Jackson a short smile: „Everyone has their own methods of relaxing.“

Jackson raised his glass, smirking: „I'll drink to that.“


End file.
